creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:Allbarca99/Jeff The Killer, The End (Janís VS Liu).
“Jeff The Killer: THE END (Janís The Killer VS Homicidal Liu)” By: Allbarca99 '' 'PERSONAJES: #Homicidal Liu (Liu Woods). #Janís The Killer (Janís Lasdrim). #Jane The Killer (Jane Everlasting (Arkensaw) o Jane Richardson). #Jeff The Killer (Jeffrey Woods). #Detective. #Oficial. #Mesera. #Chico de los periódicos. #Rouse Herem. #Billy Lasdrim. #Simon Orser. #Chase Orser (no habla). #Operadora. #Policía 1. #Policía 2. #Policía 3. #Forense 1. #Forense 2. '''PRÓLOGO: Una casa en llamas logra ser un lugar bastante horrible y desesperante. El fuego comiendo con ferocidad cada parte de ella, cada posible opción de combustible, sólo para crecer y vivir más tiempo. Puede ser un lugar en el que morir sería de una manera dolorosa y sofocante. El aire contaminado entrando por tus pulmones, ahogándote, y luego el fuego, un ardor intolerante que sacaría de tu garganta gritos de agonía y desesperación, pero por más que te batas sobre el suelo, por más que te revuelques como un vil animal ya no tendrás escapatoria. Las entradas en llamas, las ventanas cerradas, el calor sofocante, el humo ahogándote y el fuego quemándote, un verdadero infierno a tu alrededor, una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Morir en una casa en llamas sería aterrador, y más sabiendo que nadie vendrá a ayudarte, nadie te salvará, estás condenado. (Sonido: Fuego inmenso quemando madera) JEFF (voz con eco): << Shhh... Go to sleep. >> (Sonido: Sirenas de la policía y de los bomberos. Lluvia continua) El fuego ocasionado gracias al perno suelto de un relámpago en el ático de la casa de fantasía se había extendido con ferocidad, devorando el lugar donde todo había comenzado, destruyendo los recuerdos de lo que una vez fue el inicio de un peligroso asesino. Los bomberos combatían con valentía aquel incendio descomunal, soportando el calor que parecía venir desde el mismísimo infierno. La policía buscaba con desesperación las causas que provocaron aquel infierno preguntando a los vecinos, sin percatarse de una figura femenina enmascarada huir ensangrentada del lugar. Pero hubo alguien quien sí la vio, una joven encapuchada consumida en la tristeza y el dolor, con deseos de sangre y sed de venganza. Y aunque ambas no hubieran sido vistas por la policía, si podían apreciar el resultado que había dentro de esa casa del horror, de aquella sala de carpintería. Una vez el fuego extinguido y la colonia en calma, las autoridades entraron en la casa. Lo que los ojos del oficial vieron a primera vista fue una habitación llena de sangre, y en especial, aquel cuerpo muerto sobre el suelo, parecía casi imposible que aquella cantidad de sangre hubiera estado dentro de aquel cadáver, perturbadoramente imposible. A pesar de la desgarradora escena una sonrisa triunfadora apareció entre los labios de aquel oficial, pues el cuerpo que estaba en aquella ensangrentada y quemada sala de carpintería del horror, parecía ser del mismísimo Jeff The Killer, el peor psicópata asesino serial más buscado por la policía. El oficial sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por la espalda, aquel cadáver se encontraba sangriento y repugnante, aquel rostro lleno de agujeros, deformado, y por último sus ropas estaban quemadas y desgarradas, pero en él no se notaba ningún signo de quemadura, esto realmente le era inquietante. (Sonido: Marcando un teléfono celular. Llamada saliente. Responden) DETECTIVE: ''<< ¿Si? >> ''OFICIAL: << Detective, creo que le gustará mucho lo que hemos encontrado en el incendio, recomiendo que traiga a los forenses, tenemos una escena de crimen. >> DETECTIVE: << Entendido, vamos para allá. Esperar y proteger la escena. No dejen que nadie entre. >> (Sonido: Se corta la llamada) El oficial al mando guardó su teléfono y salió de aquella sala de carpintería, comenzó a dar las órdenes. A pesar de estar satisfecho de haber encontrado por fin al que parecía ser el mismísimo Jeff The Killer, estaba preocupado por saber quién había sido el responsable. Han asesinado a Jeff The Killer, eso suena casi imposible de creer. (Sonido: Viento. Rechinido de puerta siendo abierta) La figura encapuchada entró en silencio por la parte trasera de la casa, su mirada podía observar las luces de las intermitentes de las patrullas de la policía a través de las ventanas carbonizadas. Avanzó en silencio por lo que antes había sido la casa de los Woods ahora quemada. Los sentimientos de soledad y tristeza aumentaron en su interior, y las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos verdes sin párpados. Ella se dirigió a través del pasillo calcinado que llevaba a la sala de carpintería, pero cuando vio a su único amigo muerto en aquella destruida sala sintió que su vida ya no tenía sentido. Caminó en silencio hacia aquel que antes había tenido vida y que no había podido salvar como prometió. Sus zapatos se mancharon de sangre, la sangre tan deseada y admirada por ella. Sus ojos observaron donde media hora antes había iniciado la pelea, el sentimiento de culpabilidad le estaba matando y ahora las lágrimas salían con ferocidad por sus ojos muertos. JANÍS: << Perdóname Jeff, llegué muy tarde, lo siento. Te fallé, me fallé... >> La joven encapuchada se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de su querido amigo y lo abrazó, le acarició con ternura y amor su hermoso rostro, admirando cada parte de él. JANÍS: << ¿Puedo? >> Ella lamió la propia sangre de Jeff en la mejilla muerta y cortada de este, aún estaba caliente, el sabor metálico, dulce y único le era delicioso. Su lengua pudo afirmar que la sangre de su querido amigo era la mejor. JANÍS: << (Jadeo) Deliciosa, tu sangre es realmente única... Jejeje, sigues siendo igual de hermoso mi querido amigo... (Suspiro) Prometo vengarte, y prometo que muy pronto nos veremos, nada nos podrá separar, lo prometimos, ¿recuerdas?... El pacto de sangre jamás se romperá... Tú eres el único que puede matarme. >> Ella se acercó a los labios de Jeff y le dejó un último y dulce beso, un beso de despedida y que quedaría marcado en sus almas por toda la eternidad, luego con su cuchillo cortó un mechón del cabello de Jeff y se lo guardó, después cortó un mechón suyo, hizo una pequeña inserción en el pecho muerto de Jeff y dejó su mechón de pelo junto al corazón del él, luego sacó su mano ensangrentada y tapó la abertura. JANÍS: << Tu querida amiga, Janís The Killer, tu sombra protectora, se despide... Jeff The Killer, cariño, sweet dreams... Me veré contigo en el infierno. >> La joven, ahora ensangrentada, se levantó y dejó a su querido amigo en aquella sala, llevándose consigo el cuchillo que le había pertenecido durante once años a Jeff The Killer, el cuchillo que atestiguó tantas muertes, y entre ellas las muertes de sus familias. La joven desapareció nuevamente en la oscura e intranquila noche, con un sólo fin en su mente perturbada, con un sólo propósito y destino fijo. Después de su partida la policía volvió y recogió el cuerpo del más temido asesino, se lo llevaron a la morgue del condado. Todos completamente ignorantes de que una pelea a muerte se desataría con ferocidad en menos de un año. DESARROLLO: NUEVE MESES DESPUÉS: SÁBADO: Los jadeos y quejidos de una joven dama resonaron por toda la casa, el dolor que la pobre joven estaba sintiendo era inimaginable, lo que sucedía en aquella habitación iluminada con tan sólo una lámpara en el techo, sorprendería a cualquiera. La joven, se amonó en el suelo al sentir el fuerte dolor en su vientre, ella sabía que ya estaba llegando el momento, sabía que no podía dejar que esa criatura naciera, no a sabiendas de que la sangre que circulaba por aquellas venas estaba envenenada, llena de maldad pura y de locura. Jane se miró sus manos sudorosas y manchadas de sangre a través de su máscara blanca sin expresión, su cuerpo temblaba sin control y el dolor le era insoportable, ella sabía que había llegado el momento de morir. Levantó la mirada y la posó sobre la pared que estaba frente a ella, en esta se podían leer palabras escritas con sangre, las mismas que ella escribió antes de dejarse caer por el dolor. JANE (pensamiento interno): >> "Jeff, go to sleep. Yo, estaré esperando." << Jane sonrió satisfecha, ella lo había logrado, le había matado, ahora todo había terminado. O eso era lo que ella creía. JANE: << He acabado con tu pequeño alboroto Jeff, he cumplido mi venganza. Tú, estúpido Joker marginado (risas)... >> (Sonido: Pasos en la entrada de la habitación) JANÍS: << (Entre risas) ''¿Joker marginado? Que tonta forma de insultarlo, Jane. >> Jane se quedó paralizada, esa voz, tan sádica y calmada a la vez, tan confiable y desconfiable, tan psicótica y amable, sólo existía una persona que era así. Jane se puso de pie lentamente. ''JANE: << (Soplar) ''Janís... >> ''JANÍS: << Hola Jane, hasta que por fin te encuentro (risitas)... >> Jane dio media vuelta para mirar a la joven que estaba al otro lado de la habitación en la puerta, la observó atentamente, pasó saliva, no importaba cuantas veces se repitiera que aquella chica no era Jeff, pero se parecían tanto que hasta llegó a pensar que realmente no había matado a Jeff, aunque en cierta forma Janís era la mismísima sombra de Jeff The Killer. JANE: << ¿Hasta que por fin me encuentras? Así que has estado buscándome, ¿eh? >> JANÍS: << (Suspiro) Jane, Jane, oh mi lindo cariñito Jane, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije cuando nos vimos por primera vez? Aquella noche hermosa. >> JANE: << (Soplar) ''Lo recuerdo muy bien. >> ''JANÍS: << Bueno, (sonido: rechinido de puerta cerrándose) pues creo que ya sabes el por qué te buscaba (sonido: puerta cerrada, seguro puesto). Sabes bien que te advertí no hacerle daño a mi querido amigo, ¡mi único amigo! Te dije que lo pagarías muy caro, pero parece que alguien estaba muy sorda para entenderme. >> JANE: << (Risas) ¡¿Así que me matarás?! ¡¿Pues qué sentido tendría hacerlo o no?! De todos modos yo sabía que esto sucedería (risas, quejidos interrumpen, jadeos) ¡Uh...! >> JANÍS: << Se que llevas ahí, Jane (sonido: pasos). Sé de quién es ese pequeño (risitas), déjame ayudarte (sonido: cadenas siendo descolgadas, siendo arrastradas)... Serás en tus últimos momentos mi compañera de juegos, Jane. ¡Nos divertiremos mucho! >> JANE: << ¡ALEJATE! (sonido: cuchillo rasgando el aire) ¡Si te acercas juro que no dudaré en matarte! >> JANÍS: << ¡Oh, vamos, Jane! (risas psicóticas, cambia a la voz de Jeff) ¡SERÁ DIVERTIDO! >> Jane pálida por haber escuchado la voz de alguien quien creía haber asesinado, retrocedió chocando contra la pared a sus espaldas. JANE: << (Jadeos desesperados) I-im... i-imposible... >> JANÍS: << (Voz de Jeff y Janís juntas) Nada es imposible, Jane. >> Tomando con fuerza las cadenas Janís corrió hacia Jane, el tiempo pareció volverse en cámara lenta. Jane continuaba paralizada, incapaz de creer lo que había escuchado, era imposible que un muerto volviera a la vida, pero después de todo ella hizo lo mismo con los padres de Jeff. Las duras cadenas golpearon a Jane en su brazo y cara mandándola al suelo con un sordo sonido, su cuchillo salió resbalando por el piso de madera y desapareció en la oscuridad de una esquina. Janís pasó la cadena por el cuello de Jane y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia una mesa. Jane eufórica, segada por el dolor en su vientre y por el hecho de que la cadena estaba ahorcándole, comenzó a dar patadas mientras sostenía la cadena con sus manos tratando de quitársela. JANE: << ¡SUELTAME...! >> JANÍS: << (Cantando) Las cadenas sonarán, sonarán, sonarán, las cadenas sonarán, para los dulces sueños... >> Janís con su brazo tiró todos los objetos que estaban arriba de la mesa y jaló con fuerza a Jane, levantándola y subiéndola sobre la mesa. Jane incapaz de hacer mucho por el dolor que le cegaba, comenzó a gritar con desesperación y a retorcerse, las contracciones habían aumentado y cada vez era más doloroso. Janís la ató mientras cantaba psicóticamente. Los gritos de lamentos de la mujer combinados con la canción de la loca asesina, daban más que una sensación inquietante, una escena completamente hundida en la locura, sacada por completo de lo que se diría no humano, esto ya no encajaba en eso, esto era algo monstruoso. JANÍS: << (Cantando) Las cadenas te atarán, te atarán, te atarán, las cadenas te atarán, a los dulces sueños (carcajadas psicóticas con eco)... >> JANE: << ¡BASTAAAA! (Gritos, lamentos) >> Lágrimas de desesperación y tristeza salían sin parar por los ojos de Jane, su pecho subía y bajaba a grandes velocidades y su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente, sabía que iba a morir, ahora este era su destino, pero no había imaginado que sería de una forma tan shockeante, se había creído preparada, pero... no lo estaba. JANE: << ¡BASTAAAA! ¡DUELEEE! (Jadeos) >> JANÍS: << (Carcajadas psicópatas) ¡No, Jane, (cambia a la voz de Jeff) ya es tarde! >> Las muñecas de la joven embarazada, se retorcían con desesperación entre las cadenas que las ataban, lastimándose, llegando al punto de querer sangrar, sus tobillos encadenados con fuerza, apenas si se movían ante su forcejeo, y sus piernas dobladas sobre la mesa se movían de un lado hacia otro, no importara cuanto lo intentara, no podría escapar de su destino. JANÍS: << Jane, cariño, deja de moverte de nada te servirá, solo déjame ayudarte con esto (risitas). >> JANE: << ¡Aléjate! ¡Eres igual a Jeff!, ¡ERES UNA MALDITA LOCA!, ¡Ahaa! (jadeos, quejidos)... E-Eres un monstruo... >> JANÍS: << (Risitas psicóticas) ''¡¿Apenas te diste cuenta, Jane?! Creo que lo asimilaste muy tarde cariño... >> ''JANE: << (Histérica) ''¡NO ME TOQUES! >> De la boca de Janís salieron profundas e incontrolables carcajadas, tomó el vestido de Jane y lo subió mostrando en el acto la piel pálida de sus piernas en aquella poca iluminación de la habitación deprimente. Pudo notar que la pequeña criatura dentro del vientre de Jane estaba por salir. Le quitó las bragas cortándolas con su cuchillo, tomó de los estantes deteriorados una toalla y la colocó bajo las piernas de Jane, luego le separó estas a la fuerza. ''JANÍS: << Vamos Jane, estoy muy ansiosa, deja salir a aquella preciosa criatura, terminemos con esto de una vez (risitas). >> JANE: << Eres una maldita loca (jadeo)... >> La única respuesta que Jane recibió por parte de la asesina fue una risa loca y perturbadora. Jane sudada y cansada de resistirse, jadeaba con fuerza y temblaba, había llegado el momento, sabía que no sobreviviría pero esto ya no le importaba, lo que si le importaba es que ella había cumplido con su venganza, ahora podía ir a dormir. JANÍS: << Puja... >> Jane obedeció, con sus últimas fuerzas comenzó a pujar, a sacar a aquella criatura con sangre envenenada de su cuerpo, la máscara sin expresión aún continuaba sobre su rostro dificultándole tomar aire, pero eso no la detendría, sólo tenía que liberarse y luego ir a dormir. Después de tanto esfuerzo, tantos sollozos, tanto dolor y sufrimiento, la pequeña criatura fue recibida en los brazos de aquella asesina, pero algo hizo que su sonrisa satisfactoria se borrara, la criatura, aquel pequeño ser, no respiraba, estaba muerto. Janís furiosa levantó la vista encontrándose con la mirada de Jane, le sonreía complacida, estaba más que satisfecha con lo sucedido. JANÍS: << (Gruñir) ¡T-Tú...! >> JANE: << (Risitas) ¿Creías que podrías salvar a esa criatura? (Jadeo) No Janís, otra vez llegaste tarde, ¡IGUAL QUE CON JEFF! >> JANÍS: << (Susurro) ''Cállate... >> ''JANE: << ¡No pudiste salvarlo! ¡NUNCA PUDISTE HACER NADA! ¡Tú no eres más que una copia barata DE UN ASESINO FALSO! >> JANÍS: << (Gruñido) ''Cállate... >> ''JANE: << ¡Tu vida ya no tiene propósito!, ¡estás sola!, ¡SO-LA! >> JANÍS: << ¡QUE TE CALLES! >> (Sonido: Golpe sordo (Janís golpea a Jane en el vientre).) JANE: << ¡ARG!... ¡Uh! (Risas) No lo aguantas, (entre cortado) ''¿verdad? ''(suspiro, quejido) Suerte (jadeos, falta de oxigeno)... Janís...The Killer (ahogamiento)... >> El aire dejó de entrar por el cuello de Jane y la sangre comenzó a salir por su boca con lentitud, su cuerpo se retorció por última vez gracias a la falta de aire, y luego las resistencias dejaron de hacerse, Jane The Killer había muerto gracias al parto. Janís con expresión seria sentía que se estaba muriendo, era verdad, no había logrado salvar a Jeff, ni a esa criatura, lo que quedaba de él. Acunó a la pequeña criatura que nunca llego a vivir entre sus brazos, cubriéndola con la toalla con la que la recibió, y se alejó hacia la entrada. Su mirada pudo apreciar sobre la pared la frase que Jane había hecho con sangre, hizo sus manos puños y abrió la puerta de aquella habitación lista para irse de allí, pero se detuvo. JANÍS: ''<< ''(Risitas) Jane... Sweet dreams... >> (Sonido: Se cierra de golpe la puerta, se escuchan pasos alejándose. Silencio) Esa misma noche, el bebé fue enterrado en un pequeño agujero bajo un grueso y viejo árbol gastado por el paso del tiempo dentro de aquel profundo e inmenso bosque, en este mismo y sobre su corteza se podía leer una inscripción a modo de epitafio, la cual decía: “Sweet Dreams, Sweetie.” LUNES (POR LA MADRUGADA): (Sonido: Autos pasando, pitidos lejanos) Las horas pasaban lentamente en aquella habitación acogedora, el silencio inundaba cada parte de aquel apartamento a oscuras, el día apenas estaba comenzando, pero el sol aun no salía. Primeras horas de la mañana, la tensión apenas era notable, el joven acostado en su cama miraba el techo de la habitación con seriedad preguntándose el por qué no pudo dormir. Se sentía extraño, incómodo, inseguro, esa sensación de desconfianza, ¿pero por qué?, ¿acaso algo no estaba bien?, ¿pero qué podría no estarlo? Para él ahora todo estaba bien, ya no tenía que preocuparse por su venganza pues ya la había hecho, sus pensamientos y su cordura iban volviendo haciéndose cada vez más claros, ya no sentía tanto ese deseo de matar, es como si toda la vida normal que pudo haber tenido alguna vez en su pasado, estuviera regresando en este momento. Pero algo no dejaba que todo volviera a la normalidad, algo impedía que esa felicidad y tranquilidad regresaran, por esa misma razón no había podido dormir como quería, él estaba inquieto. Liu se levantó de la cómoda cama con sabanas blancas y frescas, y se dirigió hacia la televisión. (Sonido: Se enciende un televisor) El canal de noticias fue lo primero que vio al encenderla, informaban la muerte de una joven. Liu se quedó interesado por el tema, pero lo que escuchó y vio no le agradó en lo más mínimo. La chica la encontraron hace sólo un día muerta por causa del parto, la pequeña criatura no había sido encontrada, pero lo que más le ponía nervioso fue que encontraron a la joven encadenada a una mesa con un mensaje en la pared escrito con sangre. “Jeff”, en cuanto dijeron ese simple nombre Liu se dio cuenta de quién se trataba, y el escuchar que la joven había sido identificada como Jane Richardson sólo afirmó sus sospechas. La muerte era el resultado de todo, la solución para acabar con el sufrimiento. Liu le había ayudado para matar a su hermano, y ahora nueve meses después ella aparecía muerta en una casa abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad. LIU: << Así que (suspiro)... así fue como terminaste, Jane... Muerta... como mi hermano. >> La luz de la televisión iluminaba débilmente al joven de pie frente suyo, la amargura se estaba instalando en su interior con lentitud, tal vez esa era la causa de su inquietud. Se sentía culpable por haber ayudado a Jane, pero desde un principio ella sabía que podía morir y él se lo había advertido. La sed de venganza a veces ciega a las personas, las vuelve tan obsesionadas por querer alcanzar su objetivo que no les importa qué es lo que tengan que hacer, aún a sabiendas de que pueden morir. Esto fue lo que sucedió con Jane, pero... Liu también quería venganza, ¿no? Ya tenía lo que deseaba, y ahora tal vez podía vivir una vida normal. El noticiero reportó varias muertes más, algunas eran extrañas y otras eran tan comunes para él, homicidios, crímenes, accidentes. Muchas personas no estaban despiertas a estas horas de la madrugada, tal vez por eso pasaban ese tipo de noticias a esa hora, por ser tan malas. Un extraño sentimiento apareció en su interior, una extraña sensación de preocupación. Jane había muerto, ¿pero por qué le preocupaba eso? Ella había muerto gracias al parto que tuvo, pero algo no le gustaba, ¿qué había pasado con la criatura que parió?, ¿por qué Jane había estado encadenada a una mesa? Y si ella misma se hubiera encadenado, ¿por qué hacerlo? Debía admitirlo, la muerte de Jane realmente le inquietaba, tal vez no todo era lo que parecía ser. LUNES (POR LA TARDE): Un lugar tranquilo para pasar el rato y hacer que los demonios internos se calmen es un espacio al aire libre y natural, un parque podría ser, por eso ella estaba ahí, sentada en la esquina de una blanca banca de metal sobre el césped bajo un frondoso árbol con vista a un lago de superficie azulada brillante. Ella estaba esperando pacientemente, sus ojos verdes sólo miraban la superficie cristalina del lago, ondas continuas barriendo y moviendo las aguas, ondas provenientes de familias de patos que nadaban tranquilamente, y por último el sol reflejándose sobre la turbia superficie. La escena era hermosa, las personas que rondaban por ahí iban y venían sonrientes y felices, sonreían naturalmente. Los envidió. Ella había perdido su sonrisa hace ya bastantes años, desde que tenía doce años de edad, después de saber la muerte de su familia. JANÍS: << (Susurro) Sonrisas falsas que parecen naturales, detrás de esa felicidad aparente hay un dolor intolerante... (Risitas) Y yo soy una de las causas. >> A pesar de haber perdido su sonrisa, Jeff le había hecho volver a sonreír, le había regalado una gran sonrisa permanente, y de igual manera le había dado la oportunidad de que pudiera apreciarse para siempre sin necesidad de cansarse, Jeff le había ayudado. Le debía tantas cosas que la única forma de pagarle fue sirviéndole, fue protegiéndole... pero falló en eso, él estaba muerto y no lo había podido impedir, sólo podía hacer una cosa, y eso era venganza. JANÍS (pensamiento interno): << Un corte en el cuello, una raja en el pecho, unos tajos en las muñecas... Y una gran sonrisa en las mejillas... Perfecta obra de arte, perfecta venganza, sería tan sencillo, tan maravilloso, tan rápido mi cariñito, lo sabes perfectamente (risitas)... Lo ansiamos. >> Janís sonrió, su rostro estaba cubierto gracias a unos lentes negros y a un especie de bozal, su capucha estaba caída, mostraba su pelo negro, largo y desgreñado que le llegaba al pecho, su cuerpo delgado pero fuerte no se notaba gracias a la sudadera marrón que traía. No, ella no estaba vestida como acostumbraba, no traía su típico atuendo de sudadera blanca y pantalones negros, en este momento estaba vestida como cualquier otra chica del lugar, traía un pantalón de mezclilla y zapatillas deportivas. Sus brazos y piernas estaban cruzados, su espalda recargada contra el respaldo metálico de la banca, su postura tranquila y confiada, fácilmente podía pasar por desapercibida. Sus ojos se desviaron de un momento a otro hacia la derecha y observaron a una pareja con un bebé que apreciaban el lago mientras paseaban por la orilla, los miró con demasiada intensidad, ella sabía quiénes eran ellos. Aquella noche Jeff dejó vivir al bebé, pero asesinó a la niñera y a los dos policías que entraron en la casa, después de lo sucedido la pareja olvidó sus problemas y se unió por completo, tuvieron que pasar por una situación desesperante para reaccionar. JANÍS: << (Susurro) Tontos... Ciegos. >> (Sonido: Viento, risas de niños jugando en columpios, aves cantando, agua moviéndose) Un movimiento cercano captó su atención, Janís observó de reojo a un joven con atuendo simple, nada era raro en él, zapatos juveniles, pantalón de mezclilla azul, camisa verde y chaqueta de cuero color caqui. Janís sonrió con triunfo bajo su bozal. (Sonido: Pasos sobre el césped) LIU: << (Serio) ¿Puedo sentarme de este lado? >> Una sencilla pregunta, el primer contacto siempre es el más importante, y la despedida iba a ser un manjar muy delicioso. Janís le asintió sin voltear a verlo, mostrando desinterés. El joven se sentó en la otra esquina de la banca, sólo un metro y medio los separaba, muy cercas. Ella pasó saliva, saboreaba el momento, se sentía ansiosa pero no lo demostró, era como querer probar una deliciosa y cremosa paleta. Por el rabillo del ojo observaba con atención al joven recién llegado, primera vez que lo veía a tan poca distancia, primera vez que él le hablaba. El joven volteó a verla levemente y la observo de pies a cabeza. LIU: << (Confundido) ¿Estás enferma? >> Janís asintió levemente, mintió. Ella sabía que él se estaba fijando en su rostro, en especial en su piel, tan pálida, casi blanca como el papel, eso le debía de estar recordando a alguien que ella conocía muy bien. Con discreción sacó de su bolsillo el pequeño papel que tenía preparado y lo dejó sobre la banca ocultándolo con su mano en el acto. JANÍS: << (Burlonamente) ¿Sabes qué es lo que siempre te persigue a todos lados pero no le das importancia?... Deberías de prestarle atención... (Con satisfacción) Go to sleep. >> LIU: << (Impresionado) ¿Qué? >> Janís se levantó de la banca y caminó tranquilamente, manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera y postura relajada. Se marchó dejándolo con muchas dudas en su traumatizada mente. LIU (pensamiento interno): << Mi difunto hermano... >> Liu se dio cuenta del papel blanco doblado sobre la banca. La incredulidad inundaba su cuerpo. Tomó el papel y se levantó, su mirada buscó con rapidez a la joven pero no la encontró, ella se había ido. La curiosidad nació en su interior. Volvió a sentarse sobre la fría banca metálica y lentamente desdobló la hoja. Había una simple frase escrita a mano con lapicero negro, una frase que le inquietó más de lo que ya estaba. JANÍS (voz con eco): >>'' “Cuidado con “la sombra”, Liu Woods.”'' << LUNES (POR LA NOCHE): Un frío almacén oscuro y olvidado, las paredes gélidas y grises, un lugar solitario y silencioso, en el ambiente se podía oler la oxidación del metal y la humedad proveniente de las cajas abandonadas en la esquina. Este era el lugar donde Janís se mantenía, donde los últimos meses había vivido. Bajo sus ojos verdes sin párpados se notaban grandes bolsas de cansancio y depresión, ella ya no tenía ni una lágrima más que derramar, estaba vacía, su interior parecía un mar seco, no había pensamientos en su corrompida mente, no había nada que le justificara la torcida sonrisa en sus labios cortados y cabeza ladeada, estaba sonriendo sin saberlo, estaba traumatizada por su pasado y por su vida hasta este momento, estaba loca. Ahora ella ya no tenía a nadie, estaba completamente sola en este mundo, sus parientes, padres y hermano, asesinados. ¿Qué importaba que siguiera respirando este aire que desde hace meses la estaba matando? Sería fácil ponerse el cuchillo sobre su cuello y degollarse como quería, pero no lo había hecho aún, no lo había hecho por que faltaban dos personas por morir, no se iría sin haber tomado venganza, después se reencontraría con su querido amigo y lo protegería, cuidaría de él durante toda la eternidad, estaría a su lado para siempre y nunca se alejaría, su destino era estar eternamente a su lado. La camilla amarillenta y oxidada rechinó ante los leves movimientos de la loca joven, se mecía constantemente por costumbre, abrazando sus piernas como si fuera una niña pequeña perdida, de su garganta no tardó en salir un tarareo de una canción deprimente. Una canción que escuchó hace ya varios años, exactamente hace seis años, cuando aún tenía cordura, cuando aún tenía lo que se podría decir vida, cuando aún podía sentir y pedir perdón, cuando aún tenía conciencia de sus actos. La canción tarareada por Janís se escuchaba débilmente por todo el almacén. (Sonido: Risa sínica femenina aumenta lentamente de volumen) Sin ningún motivo una risa sínica comenzó a salirse por sus rojos labios, una risa que aumentó de volumen lentamente hasta convertirse en carcajadas estruendosas. Su mente estaba completamente rota, era una lunática sin remedio. (Sonido: Las risas continúan, se mesclan con gritos de personas, acuchillamientos, el gorgoteo de la sangre) A su mente se le vinieron las tantas masacres que había hecho, las tantas muertes ocasionadas por su mano gracias al sentimiento: la sangre sobre las paredes, aquellos mares de órganos y tripas esparcidos por las habitaciones, los escandalosos alaridos de las víctimas, gritos y lamentos de horror, miedo y desesperación. Janís se dejó caer sobre la sucia y vieja camilla, carcajeándose como sólo un loco podría hacerlo. (Sonido: Chillido de una rata haciendo eco, risas se detienen al instante) Un rápido movimiento. Su mano de un momento a otro ya tenía aquel animal, ella observó con detenimiento y obsesión aquel simple espécimen el cual veía a diario, por fin la rata había salido de aquel hoyo en el que se había metido. JANÍS: << ¿Jo? ¿Viniste por tu comida, “cosa”? >> La rata se arqueaba con desesperación ante el fuerte agarre que se ejercía sobre ella. Janís forzó más su agarre sobre el hambriento animal y este chilló de sufrimiento. JANÍS: << Maligna cosa... >> (Sonido: Crujir de huesos) Aquel sonido sólo hizo que la joven soltara una carcajada de satisfacción, la rata chilló fuertemente y se retorció con fuerza en su mano, le mordió un dedo. JANÍS: << ¡AH! ¡HIJA DE PUTA! >> El pobre animal fue azotado con violencia sobre el suelo junto a la camilla, terminando por quebrarse más huesos de los que ya tenía. Janís sonriente de satisfacción se levantó de la camilla, el animal intentó correr pero Janís le detuvo pisándole la cola. Sin ninguna compasión o duda en su ser, su pie aplastó con furia la cabeza de aquel inocente animal, sacándole todos los sesos y esparciéndolos por el piso, como si fuera un globo relleno, la sangre no tardó en salir. JANÍS: << ¡Malditas ratas! ¡Sólo sirven para crear plagas! >> Tomó de inmediato de la cola al animal y lo lanzó por el aire, el cuerpo colisionó contra una de las cajas de madera en la esquina del almacén y sangre con tejidos quedaron pintados. JANÍS: << (Gruñir) Jódanse. >> Limpió la suela de su tenni sobre una saliente en la pared y se recostó sobre la camilla. Sonrió con locura, muy pronto los dos responsables estarían tan muertos como Jane. A Jane la mataría de nuevo si fuera aún posible, pero para su mala suerte su muerte no había venido por sus manos. No quedaría evidencia alguna, todos morirían, como esa rata, los aplastaría sin compasión o duda, de eso ella se aseguraría. MARTES (POR LA MAÑANA): (Sonido: Música relajante) “Papas Coffee Express”, un lugar tranquilo para desayunar. El café estaba agradable a su nariz, era delicioso, la tranquilidad en aquella cafetería le invadía, su interior estaba en calma. Pero a pesar de lo sucedido el día anterior en aquel hermoso parque el sentimiento de intranquilidad seguía presente, se sentía de alguna manera ansioso por que algo terminara, comenzaba a temer lo peor. Lo que más le sorprendió fue la piel blanca de aquella chica sentada a su lado y luego la nota. Ella estaba ocultando su rostro, ¿acaso algo no quería que vieran las personas? Lo más probable era que sí. Una empleada se le acercó hasta aquella mesa de la cafetería. MESERA: << Hola, ¿es usted Liu Woods? >> Liu se quedó sorprendido por saber que esa chica sabía su nombre, la desconfianza al instante abordó su cuerpo. LIU: << (Seco) Sí, soy yo. >> MESERA: << Una chica me pidió que le diera esto. >> La mesera tendió una hoja blanca doblada a la mitad, Liu la tomó con desconfianza y la empleada se fue. Desdobló la hoja lentamente. JANÍS (voz): >> “Te veo. Te encontré de nuevo. Hola, Homicidal Liu” << Liu hizo una mueca de desagrado, su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente, dobló la hoja a la mitad y con su mirada buscó a la chica que podría haberle enviado esta nota. No pudo ver a nadie dentro de la cafetería que pareciera sospechosa, entonces volteó a mirar por la ventana hacia el exterior. Una chica al otro lado de la calle, manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera gris y rostro cubierto por lentes negros y cubre bocas le miraba atentamente, él aseguraba que era la misma joven del parque. Liu de inmediato supuso que ella había sido la propietaria de la nota, eso le alarmó, el saber que una desconocida sabía su identidad de criminal no era nada bueno. La chica sonriente llevó su mano al cubre bocas y lo bajó un poco mostrándole las cortadas en sus mejillas, cortadas como las de Jeff formando una gran sonrisa. Liu sorprendido e incrédulo hizo sus manos puños, se levantó de inmediato de su asiento dispuesto a salir a por ella. Un autobús pasó rápidamente frente a la vista de Liu tapando a la joven que se burlaba de él, cuando pudo ver de nuevo esta había desaparecido como si nunca hubiera estado al otro lado de la calle observándole. Liu estaba seguro de que esto no había sido una ilusión, aunque podía ser, el cansancio estaba haciéndole imaginar cosas que no tenían sentido. Tal vez, nuevamente, estaba perdiendo la cabeza. MARTES (POR LA NOCHE): (Sonido: Grillos, viento ligero) Liu caminaba por la acera, de vuelta a su hotel, sus manos estaban en las bolsas de su pantalón, se mantenía con la cabeza baja, el cansancio estaba en todo su cuerpo. Levantó la mirada, observó la luna y las estrellas. LIU: << Hermano, agradezco que ahora estés descansando en paz... Te quiero mucho, Jeffrey. >> (Recuerdo) JEFF (voz con eco): >> i-yo... i-yo también te amo, Liu. << Una sonrisa de tranquilidad se abrió paso a través de sus labios y lágrimas de felicidad salieron de sus ojos resbalando por sus mejillas, el recuerdo de las palabras de Jeff aquel día le habían hecho casi dar un paso atrás. Bajó la cabeza y suspiró. Un dolor. Sintió un dolor en su pecho. Liu ya no quería seguir, estaba completamente solo y loco, a menudo pensaba en morirse, todo le sería más fácil, quería irse con su familia, quería dejar de sufrir y matar, quería desaparecer, su existencia ya no tenía significado. Liu deseaba que todo esto nunca hubiera pasado, pero todo había sido culpa de una sola persona. Randy. Ese matón lo había iniciado todo, había convertido a Jeff en un monstruo, y Jeff se había encargado de convertirlo a él y a otras personas más en malditos seres. Sin embargo eso ya no importaba. Liu siguió caminando, las luces de las farolas le acompañaban en la oscuridad de la noche, iluminándole el camino en soledad y silencio. Después de andar por unos minutos un sonido muy familiar le atrajo, una risa loca faltante de cordura. JOVEN (lejano): << (Desesperado) P-Por favor... n-no lo hagas. >> JANÍS (lejano): << (Susurro) ''Shhh, calla. >> Liu se acercó al callejón de donde provenían aquellas voces, se ocultó para que no le vieran. Lo que sus ojos vieron fue a una mujer encapuchada de pantalones negros y sudadera blanca que amenazaba con un cuchillo de cocina a un joven hombre atrapado entre sus garras y la pared. ''JOVEN: << (Solloza) ¿P-Por qué a mí? >> JANÍS: << Oh, cariño, es una pena que no lo recuerdes (risitas). >> Liu frunció el entrecejo, esa voz le era familiar, pero no podía identificarla, no podía verle la cara. Le vio poner el cuchillo en el cuello del joven. JOVEN: << ¿Q-Que... hice? >> JANÍS: << Atribuiste a la muerte de mi querido amigo, la ayudaste... (gruñir) ''le mataste. >> ''JOVEN: << (Jadeo) No sé de qué me hablas... P-Por favor, no me mates... n-no me hieras... y... i-yo... lo siento mucho... Pero n-no soy quien buscas. >> JANÍS: << (Entre risas) ''Oh cariño, eres muy divertido pero no me engañas, sabes de lo que hablo... Sé que fuiste tú... ''(Gruñir) ''Te vi con ella ese día. >> ''JOVEN: << (Desesperado) ¡Juro que no fui yo! >> JANÍS: << (Lento) Mientes. >> JOVEN: << (Fuerte jadeo) ¡NO! ¡AHG...! (apagado) JANÍS: << Shhh... (Susurro) ''Cariño, sweet dreams. >> ''(Sonido: Degollamiento, sangre salpicando) El cuerpo degollado del chico de los periódicos cayó al suelo, se retorcía con desesperación y la sangre manchaba el suelo con rapidez, en unos segundos el cuerpo del joven hombre dejó de moverse, había muerto. Liu hizo sus manos puños. La chica volteó a mirar hacia la entrada del callejón. Liu la reconoció al instante, aquella piel blanca, aquellos cortes en las mejillas, aquella sonrisa, él los reconocería fácilmente, ella era la chica del parque y de la cafetería y era una asesina a sangre fría, como lo fue Jeff. La joven con sangre de aquel joven escribió sobre la pared y salió del callejón. (Sonido: Pasos alejándose por la acera) Una hoja blanca manchada de sangre se le cayó, pero continuó caminando por la acera como si nada hubiera pasado. Liu la observó alejarse, esperó oculto hasta que la vio lejos y salió de su escondite. La hoja caída de la chica fue recogida y desdoblada. JANÍS (voz): >> “¿Sabes cuál es el resultado de combinar ira y dolor? Sigues tú, Homicidal Liu.” << Liu arrugó la hoja haciéndola una bola de papel, la furia en su interior. Entró de inmediato al callejón, la reciente masacre producto de la venganza se mostró, era claro que había sido por eso. Sobre la pared leyó lo que la joven había dejado, una frase con una carita feliz. JANÍS (voz con eco): >> “Sweet dreams.” << LIU: << ¿Que carajos...? >> Liu salió de inmediato del callejón, buscó a la joven pero esta había desaparecido. Aquella extraña lo vio, sabía de su presencia durante el asesinato y dejó la nota a propósito, ¿lo estaba amenazando? Tal vez este es el presentimiento que tuvo desde la muerte de Jane, ella era la causante: una joven que curiosamente es como la sombra de su hermano, un parentesco exagerado en su personalidad a Jeff, una viva imagen femenina de lo que una vez fue él. LIU: << ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? >> Liu sabía muy bien lo que significaban todas esas señales, estaba siendo cazado y eso no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, tendría que volver a la locura si quería quitarse del camino a esa maniática, tenía que volver a matar, cambiar de lugar y volverse el perseguidor. Ahora él sería el cazador y la chica la fiera. Algo le decía que esto no iba a acabar bien. JUEVES: Primeras horas de la mañana. El grito de furia fue ahogado gracias a la almohada en aquella recámara, no importaba cuántas veces se desquitara con aquel cadáver destrozado, cuántas veces lo apuñalara hasta dejarlo hecho picadillo, no importaba nada de lo que hiciera, la ira en su interior no sería sacada hasta que terminara con la verdadera causa: Liu. Él le investigó, robó los documentos que la policía tenía de sus crímenes, no había servido la espera de todo un día, sólo ayudó a que él obtuviera lo que ella no quería, pero el pasado era el pasado, y lo sucedido, hecho, no podría cambiar nada. La luz de la luna entraba sin interrupción por la ventana ahora abierta, una línea se formaba hasta tocar la cama donde ella estaba, iluminándola. Janís se levantó de la cama ensangrentada y su sombra consigo, se movieron al mismo compás acercándose a la ventana abierta, sus ojos observaron el exterior. El fresco aire nocturno entró por la ventana refrescando el interior de la habitación. Su mente estaba sumergida en recuerdos tras recuerdos de cuándo fue la sombra de Jeff, de cuando le protegía todas las noches, de cuando le vigilaba del peligro. Tantas veces había tenido que distraer a la policía para que no fueran a por Jeff, tantas veces había arrebatado vidas con la intención de que no le hirieran. Esos tiempos habían sido años de felicidad absoluta, no sentía ningún remordimiento por las vidas que tomó. Despojarse de su cordura no sólo significaba no tener sentimientos o emociones al hacer tales actos, también quería decir volverse un monstruo sin compasión ni duda, sin escrúpulos, pues un precio se tiene que pagar para obtener lo que se desea. Un estremecimiento corrió por su espalda, la mente de Janís captó algo inesperado, ya era la una diez de la madrugada. ROUSE: << (Ironía) Aún no puedo creer en tu decisión, Janís. >> La tención abordó en su cuerpo. Esa voz no la había escuchado desde hace seis años, recordaba ese día a la perfección. Una lámpara estrellada. Objetos sobre el suelo. La cama destendida. El armario abierto. El cuchillo. Gritos. Sangre en la pared. Una víctima. Una asesina. Janís se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con la mujer. JANÍS: << (Débil) ¿R-Rouse? >> El nombre apenas pudo salir de su boca. La chica parada al otro lado de la cama le sonreía con familiaridad, aún tenía la gran apertura en su cuello cuando la degolló, sus ropas eran las mismas que recordaba, las mismas de aquella noche, la sangre manchándolas. ROUSE: << Hola, querida primita. >> JANÍS: << (Jadeo) Imposible... tú estás muerta... (Entre risas) Joder, ¡me estoy volviendo loca! >> Sus manos apretaron con fuerza su cien, ¿acaso estaba teniendo alguna clase de ilusión? Los sentimientos en su interior salieron espontáneamente y comenzaron a tener conflicto con las emociones que le controlaban desde hace años. Por una parte se sentía herida por la pérdida de su familia, pero por otro lado no sentía ningún remordimiento por la muerte de esa chica y la de su hermana. Deseó sacar su cuchillo, pero se detuvo. ROUSE: << Janís... ¿en verdad sacrificaste a todos tus seres queridos sólo por él? >> JANÍS: << Tú no sabes lo que sucedió, por lo que pasé. ¡No sabes nada! >> ROUSE: << No hace falta saberlo para ver el resultado, querida primita. Él lo sabe. >> La desgarrada mano de Rouse apuntó a una oscura esquina de la habitación. La impresión inundó de inmediato su cuerpo y el sentimiento de culpabilidad la tomó, los ojos de Janís se vieron envueltos en un mar de lágrimas cuando la pequeña figura salió de las sombras a mostrarse. JANÍS: << (Tímida) Bi... ¿Billy? >> La débil y tímida voz de Janís hizo que en el rostro del pequeño surgiera una sonrisa cariñosa y cálida. BILLY: << ¿Hermanita? >> JANÍS: << Oh Billy, mi querido cariñito, mi vida, cuanto te extrañé... Te ves hermoso mi pequeño bebé. >> Billy su hermano menor, aún de ocho años de edad, estaba frente a ella. Hacía más de once años y medio desde la última vez que lo vio, casi doce años desde que murió y no lo volvió a abrazar, alejado de ella tres metros bajo tierra dentro de esa caja de madera en el cementerio. Aquellos ojos verdes como los suyos brillaron en la oscuridad llenos de alegría. Janís sonrió de verdad, una sonrisa auténtica, la sonrisa que había perdido desde que supo la muerte de su familia ahora había regresado. Dio un paso temeroso. JANÍS: << Ven mi bebé, quiero besarte y abrazarte. >> Los brazos de Janís se extendieron para Billy y se arrodilló sobre el piso, la felicidad había regresado, sin embargo no duraría mucho tiempo. Billy avanzó hacia ella, pero se detuvo a menos de un metro de distancia. BILLY: << (Triste) Ya no soy tu pequeño, hermanita. >> La sonrisa natural que había surgido en el rostro de Janís se quebró al instante, quedó una sonrisa fingida, la felicidad se fue, la confusión la invadió, y el temor por primera vez desde hace seis años se presentó en su interior, su sonrisa fue decayendo, yéndose junto con el resto de las lágrimas que dejaron de salir de sus ojos. JANÍS: << (Temerosa y confundida) ¿Qué?... Pero Billy, i-yo... >> BILLY: << (Voz llorosa) Papá y mamá murieron... tú nos mataste. >> JANÍS: << Billy, i-yo no les maté... >> BILLY: << (Eco, furia) ¡SÍ LO HIZISTE! >> El aspecto de Billy cambió de un segundo a otro, su cuerpo se volvió ensangrentado, su pijama rasgado, los raspones en su cuerpo, las puñaladas en su pecho. Janís retrocedió dando un paso frágil y cayó sobre el duro piso, su respiración era agitada, temía lo que veía, temía de Billy. Retrocedió a gatas, el temor estaba ocasionando que jadeara con desesperación. BILLY: << ¡LO QUISISTE A ÉL EN VES DE A NOSOTROS! ¡NOS OLVIDASTE! ¡NOS MATASTE! ¡MAMÁ TENÍA RAZÓN! >> JANÍS: << Bi-Billy... >> BILLLY: << ¡NO! ¡ERES UNA MALA HERMANA Y UNA MALA HIJA! ¡NOSOTROS TE AMABAMOS! >> Janís se levantó del golpe. JANÍS: << ¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATE! ¡SI NO YO MISMA TE VOLVERÉ A MATAR! ¡¿ESO QUIERES?! >> Billy se quedó paralizado, su aspecto ensangrentado lentamente desapareció y volvió a verse con sus ropas limpias y cuerpo sano, él comenzó a llorar. Janís que había sido cegada por la furia reaccionó al ver que su hermanito se iba corriendo hacia los brazos de Rouse. JANÍS: << (Horrorizada) I-i... I-Yo... i-yo no quise... no quise decir... >> BILLY: << Eres un monstruo, tú ya no eres mi hermanita (sollozar)... >> Esas palabras escavaron en el putrefacto corazón de Janís, las lágrimas no tardaron en acumularse en sus ojos, se doblegó y arrodilló sobre el suelo, la culpabilidad y el dolor le mataban por dentro. JANÍS: << (Chillar) ''Lo-Lo sientoo... >> ''ROUSE y BILLY: << (Lento, eco) ''Sweet dreams, Janís. >> La habitación se quedó en silencio. Jadeos desesperados llenos de dolor era lo único que se escuchaba, los murmullos no tardaron en salir de sus labios al formarse la negación de las palabras en su mente ahora cerrada, ella se había ido. ''JANÍS: << (Susurros) Yo no les maté, fue él pero no es su culpa, nunca quiso mandarlos a dormir, fue un accidente. Yo no les maté... (Repite varias veces toda la frase) >> (Sonido: La frase disminuye de volumen mientras se escucha el rechinar de una puerta hasta cerrarse) ·#1712 de Welleslay Lane. Los propietarios de la residencia, una pareja de adultos con dos hijos, aún no volvían del trabajo tardío de media noche. El hijo mayor, Chase Orser, había sido recientemente asesinado en su habitación mientras el menor, Simon Orser, un niño que apenas estaba entrando a la pubertad, estaba jugando videojuegos con los cascos a todo volumen. Él no había escuchado el asesinato, pero la sensación de incomodidad le había obligado a pausar el videojuego en su Play Station Cuatro. La pantalla de plasma le iluminaba en la oscuridad de su habitación. A través de los cascos alcanzó a escuchar un débil grito de furia, sólo distinguió tres palabras: “cállate”, “yo”, “matar”. El vello en su piel se erizó, pues la furia con la que se dijeron esas palabras ocasionó un profundo temor. Simon se quitó los cascos y se levantó del cojín sobre el suelo, apagó de inmediato la pantalla y su videojuego y se acercó a la puerta. Al salir de su habitación el profundo silencio en el que se encontraba la casa le hizo ponerse nervioso. Avanzó por el oscuro pasillo en silencio, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de su hermano. Sus ojos captaron una silueta masculina frente a la puerta medio abierta de la recámara de Chase. Simon se escondió. (Sonido: Débiles sollozos femeninos) Una mujer lloraba en el interior de la recámara. El extraño hombre cerró la puerta la cual rechinó y se fue por el pasillo hacia las escaleras. Simon espero hasta que escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse. (Sonido: Sollozos femeninos se detienen) ¡CRASH! (Sonido: Objeto de vidrio quebrándose sobre el suelo con estruendo) Un fuerte ruido proveniente del cuarto de Chase y luego un grito femenino desgarrador que le hizo palidecer y temblar del horror. Simon asustado y pálido corrió hacia las escaleras para ir a la sala en la planta baja. (Sonido: Corren acercándose. Toman el teléfono de casa. Marcan. Inicia el tono de llamada. Contestan) OPERADORA: << Nueve uno uno, emergencias. >> SIMON: << (Susurro) ''¿Hola? ¿Está mi mamá? Soy Simon Orser. >> ''OPERADORA: << ¡Hola, Simon! Soy Sara. Lo lamento pero tu madre no está, acaba de ir a por un café para nosotras, ya sabes, perdió otra vez una apuesta. Y bueno, ¿sucede algo? >> SIMON: (Susurro, desesperación) Sara, escucha. Avísale a mamá, necesito que envíes a la policía, envía a papá, extraños irrumpieron en casa. ¡Por favor, rápido! >> OPERADORA: << (Tono serio) Haber Simon, cálmate, ¿está Chase contigo? >> SIMON: << (Susurro) No lo está, pero había unos extraños en su habitación. No le he visto... (A punto de llorar) ''Sara, ¿y si le hicieron algo? >> ''OPERADORA: << (Apurada) Tranquilo, Simon. Escúchame y haz lo que te digo, ¿entiendes? >> SIMON: << (Jadeo) S-Sí... >> (Sonido: Cuchilla rasgando el aire. Se ensarta en su objetivo) SIMON: << ¡Arg...! >> OPERADORA: << (Asustada) ¡Simon, ¿qué sucede?! >> (Sonido: Cuerpo y teléfono caen al suelo. Se rompe un jarrón de cristal sobre el suelo) OPERADORA: ''<< ''(Desesperada) ¡SIMON, HÁBLAME!... ¡SIMON!... >> (Sonido: Pasos acercándose) OPERADORA (lejano): ''<< ''(Apurada) ¡LADYA! ¡LLAMEN A LADYA! >> SIMON: << (Débil) Ma-má... >> OPERADORA: ''<< ¿SIMON?... ¡SIMON! ¡CONTESTA!... ¡¿SIMON?!... >> ''(Corto lapso de espera, se escuchan jadeos de la operadora) OPERADORA: << ¿Simon?... >> JANÍS: << (Sadismo) Simon se ha ido cariño, al igual que Chase. >> OPERADORA: << (Jadeo, se le corta la respiración) ¿Qué?... ¿quién eres tú?... ¡¿qué les has hecho?! >> JANÍS: << (Risitas)... >> OPERADORA: << ¡MALDITA, CONTESTA...! >> JANÍS: << (Lento) Shhhh... Sweet dreams. >> (Sonido: Se corta la llamada, teléfono a señal de ocupado) El teléfono cayó al suelo y fue pisado con furia, terminó despedazado. Janís fijó su mirada en el agonizante Simon boca abajo sobre el suelo junto a ella. Él jadeaba con desesperación, de su espalda salía aquel líquido carmesí que tanto le hipnotizaba, que tanto le asombraba, un profundo corte, una puñalada al lanzar su cuchillo. Janís sacó su arma de entre la carne abierta, tomó un puñado de pelos del adolescente y lo comenzó a arrastrar. (Sonido: Arrastrando cuerpo) SIMON: << (Entre sollozos) ''¡AHH! ¡SUÉLTAMEEE! >> ''JANÍS: << Vamos cariñito, ¡vas a divertirme al máximo esta noche! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! >> Simon entre pataleos, jalones, gritos y sollozos fue arrastrado y empujado hasta la habitación de Chase en el segundo piso. Janís cerró con seguro la puerta de la habitación y lo aventó al suelo frente a ella. JANÍS: << Vamos cariñito, que no nos queda mucho tiempo (risitas). >> El brillo plateado del cuchillo metálico apareció a la vista. Janís se llevó el filo a su lengua y lamió la sangre impregnada del adolescente, saboreándola. Simon aterrado retrocedió a gatas. SIMON: << (Desesperado) Po-Por favor no me mate. Llévese el dinero o lo que quiera, pero no a mí. >> JANÍS: << (Entre risitas) ''¿Cómo él? >> Simon siguió la mano de la asesina que le señalaba la cama, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y un grito ahogado lleno de horror quiso salir de su boca cuando vio el cuerpo de Chase convertido en picadillo sobre la cómoda cubierta de sangre aún fresca. ''JANÍS: << (Burlona) ''Creo que debes de pensar bien antes de hablar cariñito... Ten cuidado con lo que pides. >> ''(Sonido: Pasos que se acercan) SIMON: << (Jadeos) P-Por favor... no, no, ¡no!, ¡AYUDA!, ¡PAPÁ! ¡MAMÁ!, ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡Ahg...! (apagado) >> JANÍS: << (Lento) Shhh... >> Janís colocó su cuchillo entre los ojos del adolescente, las manos de él forcejeaban con desesperación con las suyas, su cuerpo se retorcía con fuerza sobre el suelo. (Sonido: Sirenas de patrullas acercándose a la lejanía) JANÍS: << Sweet dreams. >> Janís empujó con fuerza y ensartó el cuchillo entre los ojos del adolescente, la sangre la salpicó. Se lamió una gota que le cayó sobre su labio, la lujuria. SIMON: << Ahg... aaahhhg... ahg... >> JANÍS: << (Jadear) Una... >> El cuerpo del chico se estremecía sin control. Janís sacó el cuchillo de su rostro, lo elevó y lo volvió a apuñalar. (Sonido: Huesos rompiéndose) SIMON: ''<< Ahg... ah... >> ''JANÍS: << Dos... >> La piel se desgarró haciendo un sonido húmedo repugnante. El cuerpo del adolescente dejó de temblar. (Sonido: Apuñalamiento. Gorgoteo de sangre) JANÍS: << Tres... >> La piel y carne desgarrada, los huesos rotos, el gorgoteo de la sangre, los sesos esparcidos, los ojos reventados, el rostro del adolescente se estaba convirtiendo en un batido de carne. (Sonido: Apuñalamientos) JANÍS: << Dame más. Dame más. ¡Dame más! ¡QUIERO MÁS!... >> (Sonido: Puerta lejana siento abierta de golpe) Janís se detuvo al instante, esa no era una buena señal. Frustrada se levantó de inmediato y salió de la habitación, le habían arruinado su diversión. OFICIAL: << (Desesperado) ¡SIMÓN! ¡CHASE! >> Los oficiales llegaron a la segunda planta por las escaleras barriendo con sus armas y linternas el pasillo. Una linterna iluminó a Janís, iluminó la excesiva sangre en su ropa con restos de piel y carne, iluminó su sonrisa burlona y torcida. POLICÍA 1: << ¡ALTO! >> JANÍS: << (Susurro) Sweet dreams. >> Janís dio media vuelta y corrió por el pasillo hacia la ventana de cristal al fondo, los policías le siguieron de inmediato. POLICÍA 2: << ¡DETENTE! >> (Sonido: Pasos Rápidos. Disparos de armas de pequeño calibre. Ventana siendo destrozada. Los disparos se detienen) Janís salió impulsada volando por el aire desde la ventana en la segunda planta. (Sonido: Disparo) JANÍS: << ¡AHG! >> Janís cayó sobre el pasto dando una pirueta para después irse rodando, su hombro sangraba por la bala que le alcanzó atravesándole de lado a lado. Se levantó de inmediato y se escabulló entre los pocos árboles, luego entre las casas. Los oficiales la perdieron de vista. POLICIA 2: << ¿Qué mierda era eso? >> POLICÍA 1: ''<< Era una chica... >> ''OFICIAL: << Era un monstruo, eso ni siquiera puede llamarse humano. Avísenles a los demás, búsquenla. >> (Sonido: Pasos rápidos acercándose) POLICIA 2: ''<< Buen disparo, jefe... >> ''POLICIA 3: << ¡Jefe! Creo que debe de ver esto... Lo lamento mucho. >> OFICIAL: << ¿Dónde están Simon y Chase? >> POLICIA 3: << En aquella recámara... Lo lamento mucho, jefe. >> El oficial de policía, padre de Simon y Chase, pasó de aquel compañero de trabajo y se dirigió hacia la recámara de su hijo mayor. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, la masacre de los dos cuerpos de sus hijos presentes. El trauma. El dolor. La pérdida. El horror. ¿Qué le iba a decir a su esposa? No alcanzó a llegar. No pudo salvar a sus propios hijos. Su mundo se desmoronó al instante. Uno nunca se imagina a un hijo muerto, y menos de aquella manera. POLICÍA 3: << Fue ella señor, fue esa homicida. >> La luz de una linterna iluminaba la frase en la pared sobre la cama. POLICÍA 2: << Lo lamento mucho jefe, lo siento. >> OFICIAL: << (Jadeo) Esa hija de puta pagará por todo... Búsquenla hasta debajo de la tierra si es necesario, la quiero viva o muerta, ¡pero la quiero en mis manos! >> POLICÍA 1: << Bien. Jefe, llamaré a los forenses, hay que cerrar la escena de crimen... Lo lamento mucho, señor. >> Los policías se fueron dejando a aquel padre destrozado por el asesinato de sus hijos inocentes. Comenzó a llorar. No descansaría hasta atrapar a Janís The Killer, no lo haría hasta vengarse. JUEVES (HORAS MÁS TARDE) (Sonido: Viento, lluvia, truenos a la lejanía) 3:22 de la madrugada. El clima en tan sólo unas horas se había tornado tormentoso, la sudadera que horas antes se había bañado en sangre y carne estaba limpiándose, quitando todo rastro gracias a la torrencial lluvia que había iniciado hace sólo media hora. Janís empapada y jadeando se mantenía sobre el suelo recargada contra el árbol. Las copas de los altos árboles se mecían con fuerza, el gélido bosque que la rodeaba se hundía en la penumbra cada vez que la luna se ocultaba por las gruesas nubes cargadas de agua. Janís tiritaba y de su boca salía vapor, la herida del balazo que había recibido en su hombro izquierdo le escocía y dolía, la sangre apenas estaba siendo retenida por una gruesa tira de tela que le rodeaba apretándole, el sangrado no paraba y sus ojos se estaban poniendo borrosos y agonizantes. Pero no podía quedarse dormida ahí, tenía que curarse por completo, aún no había terminado. Janís se apoyó sobre el tronco del árbol para levantarse. No pudo dar el tercer paso cuando sus piernas se debilitaron y ella cayó. JANÍS: << (Jadeo)... >> (Sonido: Pasos entre la maleza, lluvia continua) Janís se puso a gatas, de su boca salió un sonido lastimero, era un animal herido. JANÍS: << (Con dificultad, lento) Mier-da... (Jadeo) Jeff... >> (Sonido: Pasos se detienen) ROUSE: << Estás herida. >> La joven se arrodilló al lado de Janís, la tomó con cuidado y la ayudó a levantarse. Janís quedó en shock, ¿por qué ella estaba ahí?, ¿por qué podía tocarla como si fuera real?, ¿por qué ya no tenía el aspecto sangriento y moribundo de hace rato?, ¿por qué la estaba ayudando?, ¿acaso estaba nuevamente alucinando? Se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Rouse le sonreía. Janís tenía una expresión de completa incredulidad, estaba asustada, ¿acaso Rouse estaba viva?, ¿nunca la mató como creyó y la alucinación de antes no había sido una alucinación? En ese caso Billy podría estar vivo. Gotas de agua resbalaron por el rosto amigable de Rouse, Janís pudo notar su respiración, y gracias a su cercanía pudo sentir su calor, signos claros de que Rouse estaba viva. JANÍS: ''<< ''(Débil) ¿Rouse? (Jadeo) ¿Qué...? ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Cómo es que tú estás...? ¿Cómo me encontraste?... ¿Dónde está Billy? (Jadeo) >> ROUSE: << Calla lindura, estás herida, hay que curarte. >> JANÍS: << (Llorando) Ro-Rouse... Lo lamento, no sabes cuánto lo siento. Perdóname, no quise... yo no quise... pero eso... >> ROUSE: << Shhh... Tranquila, sólo camina, te llevaré con Billy. >> JANÍS: << G-Gracias Rouse. (Jadeo) G''racias... >> Janís apoyada y sostenida por Rouse caminó como pudo, sentía una culpabilidad en su pecho, a pesar de haberla matado ella le ayudaba, pero estaba viva, ¿no? Había hecho un intento de asesinato entonces, sin embargo, ¿quién sobrevive a un corte en el cuello? Avanzaron lentamente en la oscuridad del bosque, manteniéndose en silencio. ''(Sonido: Relámpago y lluvia lejanos. Puerta abriéndose con un rechinido. Cerrándose) Rouse llevó a Janís a la camilla en la habitación, la dejó recostada, le quitó la sudadera y revisó la herida. Rouse sabía que si esa herida no era curada a tiempo podía infectarse y como duración de vida le daría tres días, cosa que no podía permitir aún. La visión de Janís estaba borrosa, su cuerpo estaba débil, no podía ni moverse, apenas podía comunicarse. ROUSE: << Tienes que estar bien para mañana Janís, es un día importante. >> JANÍS: << (Mareada) Quiero dormir. Estoy cansada, Rouse. >> ROUSE: << Yo también lo estoy... Janís, no vayas a morir, te necesitaré para ello. >> JANÍS: << (Débil) ¿Me necesitarás?... ¿Dónde está Billy? >> ROUSE: << Pronto lo verás... Al igual que a Rouse. >> JANÍS: << (Susurró débil) ¿Pero... de qué hab...? ¿Rouse? >> La imagen de la amable y cariñosa Rouse se distorsionó suavemente con ondas en todas direcciones. Janís alcanzó a ver a un joven hombre que le sonreía con burla entre aquel mar de distorsión. ROUSE (combinación de voz con la de Liu): << (Eco) Shhh, go to sleep. >> El mundo de Janís se vio sumergido en las tinieblas profundas y se perdió, se desmayó por completo gracias a la pérdida de sangre. Rouse se levantó de la camilla sin apuros, y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación. ROUSE: << Te curaré... pero no te va a gustar lo que arreglé para ti, hija de la gran puta. >> VIERNES (POR LA NOCHE): El lugar era silencioso, la iluminación provenía de una lámpara sobre el suelo en medio de la habitación. A un metro de distancia y sobre una silla estaba una joven amarrada de manos y pies con una soga y esposas, se hallaba inconsciente, su cabeza estaba baja, su pelo negro y alborotado le caía a los lados, su cuerpo se encontraba relajado. A dos metros a la derecha estaba una mesa con varias herramientas muy interesantes, en las paredes colgaban otras, el lugar era claramente una sala de tortura. Janís lentamente volvió a la realidad, lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue su pantalón negro, ella frunció el ceño, no tenía su sudadera puesta, estaba en sostén, la blanquees de su piel provocada por las antiguas quemaduras se mostraba, levantó un poco la mirada, observó débilmente y con pereza a sus lados, a su parecer se encontraba en una extraña habitación. Intentó moverse pero no pudo, se hallaba atada, retorció débilmente sus manos y pies en las ataduras buscando el nudo y la forma de deshacerse de las esposas en sus manos. ¿Quién le había hecho eso?, ¿quién le había atado a una silla y puesto en ese lugar? No lo recordaba. Deseó utilizar todas esas herramientas de tortura que le rodeaban y matar al responsable por jugarle tan sucio. JANÍS: << (Jadeo) ¿Dónde diablos estoy? >> ROUSE (con voz de Liu): << Vaya, ya despertaste, me preguntaba cuándo lo harías. >> Janís levantó la mirada, sus ojos se conectaron de inmediato con los de aquella mujer recargada en la pared: Rouse. Pero su voz no era la de ella, era una voz masculina muy familiar. JANÍS: << ¿Rouse? >> La apariencia de Rouse fue cambiando, como esfumándose, desvaneciéndose para convertirse en la marcada figura de un hombre, debía de aceptar que era muy atractivo, pero era aquel hombre que tanto había esperado matar. Liu le sonrió de lado con locura y satisfacción. LIU: << ¿Ya has dejado de alucinar, Janís The Killer? >> JANÍS: << (Molesta) Liu... ¿pero cómo es que tú?... ¿Rouse...? >> LIU: << La persona que creíste que era sólo fue el resultado de una confusión de tu mente gracias a la pérdida de sangre. Imaginaste que era Rouse, pero no lo era. >> JANÍS: << (Gruñir) Te aprovechaste. >> LIU: << ¿Qué mejor oportunidad que esa? Dime, ¿cómo está tu hombro? >> La mirada de Janís se desvió a su hombro herido, estaba curado. LIU: << Tuve que conseguirte sangre para volverte a tu estado normal. >> JANÍS: << ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? >> LIU: << Porque si no morirías, y esto sería aburrido... >> (Sonido: Pasos) LIU: << Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía Janís. Dime, ¿cómo es posible que hayas terminado de esta manera? Una chica hermosa y atractiva, quemada y con su rostro destrozado por mi difunto hermano... Y lo más importante, ¿por qué soy tu objetivo? >> JANÍS: << ¡¿Mi rostro destrozado?! ¡HAHAHA! ¡Qué tontería! ¡Mi rostro es perfecto! ¡Jeff me dio este feliz rostro! ¡Es hermoso! ¡Ha! (Jadeo)... Que tú no lo veas es otra cosa. Yo quise ser así, yo seguí a Jeff. (Entre risas) ¿Y quieres saber el por qué eres mi objetivo? Tal y como aquel idiota, tú fuiste parte del plan de Jane. >> (Sonido: Se detienen los pasos) LIU: << Espera, nombraste a Jane. >> JANÍS: << Esa perra se merecía una muerte más jodida que la que tuvo. >> LIU: << Tú sabes cómo murió, estuviste ahí. >> JANÍS: << Estuve presente cuando dio a luz, estuve presente cuando murió. >> LIU: << ¿La mataste? >> JANÍS: << Desgraciadamente no, su propio hijo la mató, muy bien por su parte, pero murió en el acto. >> La tensión en el ambiente se hizo presente, Liu no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, la cruda realidad, sus ojos miraban fijamente aquel rostro que de cercas le sonreía con locura, aquella asesina tan desequilibrada como su hermano. LIU: << Y porque simplemente ayudé a matar a Jeff, ¿tú vienes tras de mí...? >> JANÍS: << Hay algo que se forma cuando la furia y el dolor se combinan, Liu. Y a eso se le llama venganza. Tú lo hiciste varias veces, ¿o me equivoco? ¿Qué hay de Su-san? >> LIU: << (Molesto) Déjala donde está, no la metas en esto. >> JANÍS: << (Burlona) Claro y yo debí decirte lo mismo sobre Jeff: (fingiendo la voz) “déjalo, no lo metas”. >> LIU: << (Enojado) Me estás jodiendo la paciencia, Janís. >> JANÍS: << Y a mí me jode estar mostrándome ante ti, no soy una puta, Liu. Si quieres una, ve y consíguela fuera. ¡O mejor! Tráete el podrido cadáver de Susan y viólatelo como la “dama” que fue. >> ¡PLAF! (Sonido: Fuerte bofetada (efecto de eco por la habitación)) LIU: << ¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATE YA! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR ASÍ DE ELLA! >> JANÍS: << (Comienza a reírse, cada vez más fuerte y con más locura) ¿Te molestó? (Entre risas y falsa compasión) ''Lo siento tanto. ''(Risitas contenidas. Compasión falsa) Pobre Homicidal Liu, ha perdido a su chica y viene a matar con su navajita a todas las personas felices que ve por la calle, sólo porque él no es feliz, awww... (Risitas. Suspiro) Hahhh... Más pena no podrías dar... >> LIU: << ¡ERES UNA ESCORIA! ¡TÚ NISIQUIERA SABES LO QUE TUVE QUE PASAR! >> JANÍS: << ¡¿Y TE DIGO QUÉ?! ¡ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO! >> Liu golpeó a Janís en la cara y la tomó de los mechones del pelo, levantándole para que le viera. De la nariz de Janís comenzó a salir sangre, pero la sonrisa de satisfacción no se le borró de su rostro. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos sin romper nunca el contacto de ojos. Liu se le acercó. LIU: << (Gruñir en susurro) Al menos agradéceme que te curé y que no te dejé así. >> JANÍS: << (Susurro) Pues gracias por la molestia, patético homicida. >> LIU: << (Jadeo de incredulidad. Suelta una corta risa) Debiste de cerrar tu linda boca, querida. >> Liu golpeó con fuerza su hombro, dislocándoselo, arrancándole a Janís un grito de dolor de su garganta, la sangre empapó nuevamente las gasas y vendas y comenzó a resbalarle por el brazo y pecho. JANÍS: << (Jadeo doloroso. Furia y gruñido) ¡ERES UN CABRÓN! >> LIU: << (Burlón) De nada, espero que estés mejor. >> Liu se alejó de Janís y comenzó a remangarse las largas mangas de su camisa. Janís cabizbaja aguantaba el fuerte dolor proveniente de la dislocación y de la herida reabierta en su hombro, jadeaba y gruñía. LIU: << Esta vez no te curaré, haré absolutamente todo lo contrario... Jugaré con tu cuerpo hasta profanarlo y convertirlo en picadillo, peor que como lo hiciste con Chase y Simon. >> JANÍS: << (Jadear) Bastardo, estabas observándome. >> LIU: << Por supuesto, ¿por qué crees que sabía que estabas alucinando? >> Liu se acercó a la mesa donde estaban las herramientas eléctricas. La sangre que había hecho su camino hasta las manos de Janís estaba ofreciéndole suficiente ayuda para desatarse, logró deshacerse de la soga. Liu tomó unas pinzas, y las observó. LIU: << ¿Qué dices si comienzo por arrancarte los dedos? ¿O prefieres que primero termine por destrozarte ahí abajo? >> Janís gruñó, Liu volteó a mirarla. Ella le miraba entre jadeos, su expresión era de odio puro. LIU: << Sé que probablemente sigas siendo virgen. Los reportes de los doctores que te atendieron confirmaron que no fuiste violada aquel día que lo perdiste. >> JANÍS: << (Satisfacción) Así que los leíste. (Bufido) Lo único que me dejaron fue la vagina, ¿no es curioso que sólo me hayan destrozado el útero y los ovarios? >> LIU: << Entonces sigues siendo virgen. >> JANÍS: << (Gruñir) No dejaré que me toques con tus asquerosas manos ahí. ¡Prefiero mil veces que me tortures triturándome las piernas y brazos! >> LIU: << Entonces disfrutaré destrozándote. Descuida, respetaré eso y tu rostro. >> Liu se volvió dándole por completo la espalda a Janís y dejó las pinzas sobre la mesa. Ella mientras tanto logró deshacerse de las esposas liberando una de sus manos al dislocarla, el dolor se lo tragó como pudo. LIU: << A ver, vamos a ver, ¿qué te parece el martillo? Te destrozaría los huesos. >> JANÍS: << (Jadeo) Muy aburrido, dame otra, quiero que sea algo pequeño y doloroso. >> Janís en silencio logró desatarse de los pies, se levantó y tomó la silla. Liu agarró las tijeras filosas de metal, y las levantó en lo alto para que Janís las viera. LIU: << ¿Y las tijeras? >> JANÍS: << ¡PREFIERO LA SILLA! >> Janís estampó la propia silla de madera contra la espalda de Liu, quebrándola en su totalidad. Liu se estrelló contra la propia mesa y terminó tirado sobre el suelo, se quejó por el fuerte dolor que le invadió. Este simple acto pudo quebrarle la espalda y dejarle sin caminar, pudo haberle paralizado de no ser porque era joven y fuerte. Janís rápidamente se acomodó la muñeca de su mano dislocada aguantando el inmenso dolor y continuó la agresión brutal tirándole encima la propia mesa con todas las herramientas. Liu gritó de dolor al sentir que las tijeras y algunas cuchillas se le clavaban en las piernas y el torso, y la presión de la mesa sólo empeoraba la situación. JANÍS: << ¡Vamos, Liu! ¡Seré tu compañera de juegos! >> Janís tomó su hombro dislocado y lo jaló con brusquedad. (Sonido: Huesos tronándose) JANÍS: << ¡AHG! (Jadeo profundo) >> Janís logró de una sola acomodar su hombro. Liu se quitó la mesa de encima haciendo que esta se quedara de lado, se levantó con debilidad y rápidamente se fue sacando las herramientas que se le encajaron, la sangre comenzó a salir. JANÍS: << Liu, no sabes cuánto tiempo he estado esperando este momento. He estado tan hambrienta de ti y de tu sangre. >> LIU: ''<< ''(Gruñir) Eres una maldita loca. >> JANÍS: << (Satisfecha) El sentimiento es mutuo, cariño. >> Liu furioso le lanzó las cuchillas, Janís trató de esquivar mientras retrocedía, sólo una cuchilla le alcanzó la pierna derecha y ella cayó al suelo. Liu se apresuró y tomándole de un puñado de pelos comenzó a arrastrarla hacia la mesa mientras ella forcejeaba. Janís se sacó la cuchilla de su pierna, se levantó dándose la vuelta y golpeó a Liu con su rodilla en el vientre, luego le clavó la cuchilla en la espalda. Liu la soltó de inmediato, esto comenzaba a enfadarle a niveles exagerados. Janís corrió hacia las herramientas tiradas sobre el suelo y tomó la primera que encontró, una cierra. JANÍS: << ¡MUERETE! >> LIU: << ¡AHG! (Gruñir con furia) ¡VOY A RAJARTE LA GARGANTA, JANÍS! >> Liu se sacó la cuchilla de su espalda y la cierra de su hombro y la atacó. Estos dos seres ya no eran personas, eran monstruos en una guerra a muerte. La sangre goteaba de las heridas infringidas en ambos cuerpos. La cierra salió volando y la cuchilla terminó en las manos de Janís. Liu tomó a Janís del cuello aguantando la puñalada en su costado y la azotó contra la mesa, aquí no había compasión, aquí no había duda, sólo era vivir o morir en el intento. Liu tomó un destornillador y se lo encajó en el ojo, Janís gritó de dolor, por suerte no le alcanzó el cerebro, con fuerza retiró el destornillador llevándose la mitad de su ojo y lo tiró lejos, una cuenca medio vacía, gelatinosa y sangrienta le quedó. Liu la levantó y volvió a estamparla contra la mesa. LIU: << (Gruñir) ¡TE DESGARRARÉ EL ALMA MALDITA LOCA! >> Liu comenzó a estrangularla sobre la superficie de la mesa, Janís llevó su mano con desesperación a la más cercana herramienta, el aire estaba comenzando a fallarle, su visión se estaba yendo, pero sus dedos tocaron la herramienta, una pequeña motosierra eléctrica, la tomó de inmediato y con todas sus fuerzas la encajó en el abdomen de Liu haciéndola funcionar. El cuerpo de Liu fue asaltado por salvajes movimientos mientras el filo cortaba hacia dentro, él la soltó de inmediato y calló hacia atrás, la sangre comenzó a salir, una parte de su estómago parecía un batido de carne. Janís tomó aire a grandes tragos, tiró la motosierra a un lado y se arrastró lejos de Liu, pero él no se detuvo, le tomó del pie. LIU: << Aún no terminamos, lindura. >> JANÍS: << No, aún no. >> Janís con su pie golpeó fuertemente a Liu en el rostro liberándose de su agarre y se levantó tambaleándose. JANÍS: << Tú tomaste la vida de Jeff y ahora me toca tomar la tuya... destruiste la causa por la que respiraba, por la que vivía... así es como funciona esto Liu, esto es venganza. >> LIU: << (Carcajadas) ¡Qué considerada! Me das demasiado crédito por su muerte, cuando la que planeó todo fue Jane. >> Liu se levantó débilmente del suelo, la fuerza ejercida en su abdomen hizo que pequeños pedazos de carne y salpicones de sangre salieran de aquel batido de carne, quedando un hueco repulsivo. JANÍS: << (Gruñir) ¿Sabes qué? Vete al infierno. >> Janís mandó al diablo las herramientas tiradas, ninguna era lo que ella deseaba, se dirigió a un estante donde minutos atrás atada a la silla vio su sudadera. Buscó su cuchillo y el de Jeff, los encontró escondidos debajo de una pequeña caja pesada, de inmediato los tomó. Ahora también Jeff sería el que empuñaría su propio cuchillo por medio de ella y acabaría con Liu, se vengaría. Janís mataría a Liu ahora y para siempre. JANÍS: << (Sarcasmo) Respetaste a la perfección mi rostro Liu, esta cuenca gelatinosa y sangrante es perfecta. >> LIU: << (Risas) El sarcasmo en tu voz es notable linda, me haces reír. >> Liu sacó su navaja y avanzó hacia Janís cojeando, la sangre perdida le debilitaba, no tenía mucho tiempo, esa apertura en su abdomen era la muerte misma. Janís sonrió. Una navaja contra dos cuchillos. Un alma perdida contra dos ahora unidas. La sangre que caía de ambos cuerpos parecía ser demasiada. LIU: << (Reír. Toser. Jadear) Ni siquiera te das cuenta de tus actos... (Toser. Tomar aire) Espero que tu familia te perdone por todo lo que has hecho... >> JANÍS: << (Risas contenidas) Liu, me importan una mierda. >> LIU: << (Furioso) T-Tú... Maldita hija de puta... >> JANÍS: << Shhh... (Cambia a la voz de Jeff) ''Go to sleep, ''(danza entre las dos voces) and (se queda en la voz de Janís) sweet dreams. >> (Sonido: Golpe, sangre salpicando el suelo) La habitación quedó en silencio. FINAL: LUNES: En la fría morgue del condado, sobre la plancha metálica, yace el cuerpo del hermano de uno de los asesinos más insanos que hayan caminado sobre la tierra, su nombre era Homicidal Liu, sus mejillas cosidas siempre semejan una quebrada sonrisa en su rostro. FORENCE 1: << Homicidio complejo y brutal. Causa de la muerte: la pérdida severa de sangre debido a dos fuentes: degollación y destripamiento. >> FORENCE 2: << Frank, esto debe de ser una broma. >> FORENCE 1: << Lo sé, es como aquella vez, como si todo se volviera a repetir. Los análisis nos dicen que es el hermano de Jeffrey Woods. >> FORENCE 2: << ¿Jeff The Killer? ¿No has pensado que es demasiada coincidencia? Asesinaron a los dos hermanos, y este más brutal que al otro. >> FORENCE 1: << Puede ser que haya mucha ira y odio detrás de estos homicidios, podemos hacer muchas especulaciones, pero sólo el responsable sabe la verdad de los hechos. >> FORENCE 2: << (Jadeo de cansancio) ¿Sabes? Es igual a su hermano Frank, no puede decirse que él es un “hombre”. >> La blanca manta cubrió el frío y tenso cuerpo de Liu Woods. Un día y medio después, en la residencia carbonizada de los Woods, encontraron el cuerpo de una de las criminales más letales que hayan existido, su cuerpo fue hallado sobre un gran charco de sangre en el mismo lugar donde Jeff The Killer murió, en aquella sala de carpintería del horror ahora quemada. Las autoridades encontraron dos cuchillos ensangrentados tirados junto a ella responsables del asesinato, una importante pista de lo que había sucedido. Ellos se la llevaron a la morgue del condado, los forenses se dieron cuenta de la herida de bala en el hombro y del ojo faltante en su rostro, su único ojo verde sin vida no podía cerrarse por la falta de párpados, su piel blanca tan muerta, sus labios de un rojo oscuro y sus mejillas cortadas simulando una gran sonrisa imborrable, ella era Janís The Killer, nombre real: Janís Lasdrim. Una única cortada en el cuerpo y las huellas de ella en las armas homicidas dio a entender a todos lo que sucedió. El gran tajo en el cuello fue lo que dio su sentencia, su fin. Causa de la muerte: Suicidio. Obra registrada, contiene derechos de autor. Se prohíbe el copyright o plagios. Firmado: la autora original de la creepypasta: Janís The Killer. "Allbarca99 (discusión) 04:54 12 jul 2017 (UTC)". Buen día / Buena noche.